Digital level controllers typically include a displacer (e.g., a floater) that responds to a fluid level and/or a density by moving linearly. The linear motion of the displacer is transferred to rotational motion of a torque tube that displace a lever assembly with an attached magnet or a group of magnets (e.g., two to forty magnets, etc.). Movement of one or more of the magnets alters a magnetic field measured at a Hall-effect sensor, which causes the Hall-effect sensor to provide an output signal that may be used to determine a process control value (e.g., a displacement measurement of the fluid). Typically, a single Hall-effect sensor is placed in a digital level controller to detect movement of the magnet(s). In practice, it is often difficult to determine or diagnose whether the Hall-effect sensor, the magnet(s), or other components of such level controllers have degraded in performance or are malfunctioning without inspection, disassembly of the digital level controller and/or removal of the entire digital level controller.